seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boundary Breaker Part 3
Johanne looked at Jimero and Wayward. "Wow." Ape removed his earplugs. In a short flashback, Jonathan told his crewmates to wear earplugs anytime Johanne attempts to sing. "Remember, guys. Our co-captain Johanne here has a strange ability who can knock down people just by singing. Take these earplugs on in order to not being knocked out by her soft yet powerful voice." The flashback ends with Ape getting mad with Johanne's use of her ability. "Johanne, you asshole!", exclaimed Ape. "Lulling them to sleep ain't part of the fucking plan! And don't tell me you don't know what is it." "Oh yeah. My apologies. My bad. I supposed to make them calm", replied Johanne. "Wait a second, we have no plan! Are you kidding me?" "There is! Remember?", said Ape. "Earlier in the morning, I just said that these two people must stay calm because if these two guys fought, that would be additional expense for the ship." "Sorry, I wasn't listening", replied Johanne. Sachiko came out of the room. Sachiko's actions suggests that she just woke up. She walked like a zombie in her way to the bathroom. "Sachiko's always like that, right?", asked Ape. "Like you're not seeing her waking up everyday", replied Johanne. "No shit, Sherlock!" "It's true. I didn't see her waking up... with just a tank top and panties on!", said Ape. Johanne smacked Ape. "Pervert! Keep your fantasies in your pants." Johanne looked at Sachiko and thought to herself, "He's right!" Jimero and Wayward woke up at the side of Raion, who just woke up as well. They woke up at the sight of Sachiko, who is wearing just a tank top and panties. "Who's that girl?", asked Raion. "I can't see it clearly", said Jimero. "But she must be as beautiful as Johanne!" "I wish I could go nearer to her so I could see her panties", said Raion. Sachiko heard what Raion was saying. She came into Raion and smiled. Later, she punched Raion's shoulder. "Ouch! What was that pricking thing? Did you place a needle in your fingers?", asked Raion. "I was supposed to free you from those chains, but that behavior of yours makes me puke.", said Sachiko. "I am a Prickle Woman who ate the Chiku Chiku no Mi!" "Anyway, why are these two guys tied up? Let me untie you!" "Thanks", said Jimero. "What's your name?", asked Wayward. "Sachiko. Sachiko Oita. I'm the Purple Ragtime Pirates' doctor." "Never mind Raion's attitude. He's just a pervert.", said Wayward. "Sachi-chan, don't forget to wear a decent bottom!", shouted Johanne from afar. "Our visitors are still here!" "Yeah", replied Sachiko. "Wait a second okay?", said Sachiko to the two. Raion looked up to Wayward and Jimero. "So you two can untie me right?" "Not unless she's wearing pants and you're in sea stone cuffs." Wayward stated folding his arms. Raion pouted. "Sometimes....I don't like you." "Sometimes, I don't care." Wayward responded, walking off. Jimero waved goodbye. "Be good our little bounty hunter." He walked off behind Wayward. "Cause if you misbehave I'll have to let Our Little Angel know." Raion's head laid back. "Don't you dare. I will hunt you to the ends of the planet." - Kent woke up first of the trio and walked aboard the ship, yawning and scratching his bum. He walked onto the top deck. "Zero is breakfast ready yet?" His eyes opened. "Oh yeah... Future." He walked off into the kitchen. "Future cook person. Are you in here?" Cheng looked over the counter. "You're gonna have to wait." "Awww.. You're just as bad as Zero." Kent sat down on he floor, creating miniature gears that transformed into random objects. "Obtuse...green moose...guava juice." "What the hell are you doing?" Cheng looked over Kent's shoulder. "Better question. Why?" "Because I'm hungry and bored." "Do you usually do this?" Kent stopped for a moment and thought about it. "No. It's always different. Like last time I actually read a book. And it was so strange." "You're not that bright are you?" "Dim lightbulb. Sometimes I get that smart idea. Other times pfft." - Jonathan woke up next and sat on his favorite seat when eating near the pool. "Cheng served you breakfast", said Momontaro. "Thanks", replied Jonathan. "Anyway where was he?" "Inside da ship, talkin' wit' some Kent" "I'm not in the mood for another confrontation yet. Lemme eat." Jonathan ate a feast-worth of meat, noodles, vegetables and rice. "I already smell funky. Need to take a shower in no time." After eating, he came into the bathroom to take a shower and change his clothes. A knock was at the door. "I'm in here. One moment please." "Okay." Rosaline's voice chimed from the other side. "Take your time." She hummed as she walked off. Her footsteps started getting louder. "Uhh.. Jonathan is it? Do you by chance have another bathroom I could use?" "Take the stairs", replied Jonathan. "The upper floor bathroom is reserved for the ladies." - Jiro sat in between dimensions, watching over The Purple Ragtime Pirates, and The Gear Pirates. "They're both.... Too friendly.. What can I do to mess that up?" He looked around at the various dimensions. "Hmmm....I'll push them to their limit. But first." - A portal opened under Clay, sucking him inside. "No!! I don't wanna go back!! No mommy!! I don't wanna go to school!!" He shouted before being sucked in completely. Clay was thrusted out of the bathroom of his ship onto the upper deck. His crew just stared at him for a while. "What no welcome home?" "Why?" "I've been gone for a day." "You've been in the bathroom for a minute. It's a new record for you." - Jiro sat in awe of his work. "Time manipulation, dimensional travel? I'm amazing." In the corner of his eye he saw Cleo walking along the deck. "I'm gonna need to use her to tips the scales. Watch out little girl, you're next on the list." - Cleo walked aimlessly on The Steamboat Willie, just staring and looking at the ship in general. She was fascinated by its design and was curious by it. "How does this thing work? There's no mast for it to have any sails. There's no sails to catch wind." Meanwhile, Kwaito is roaming around the ship and examining the blueprints to find the problem. "Finally found the real problem here. Maybe it's in one of the boilers. They don't release any smoke at all when I tested it." "I thought ya fixed it?", asked Momontaro. "I finally found out the problem's not in the stern. Probably it's on the engine itself!", answered Kwaito. "I really thought it's in the stern. Aghh, damn! I don't have parts for this shit! We don't have enough alcohol." "What? Not enough alcohol!?", exclaimed Akagi. "No more booze for me?" "Just said it, man", said Kwaito. "And here we are on this island with just fruits and wild animal stuff." Cleo tried to clarify what she heard. "What? This ship runs on alcohol? And most of all, what's a boiler?" "Oh, there's a girl watchin' us", said Kwaito, noticing Cleo watching them. "Probably she was thinking how this ship works." Cleo thought to herself, "What?! How did he knew what I was thinking?" "Hey!" Akagi caught Cleo's attention. "Uhh... Hi?", said Cleo. Kwaito walked slowly to Cleo. "You were probably wondering how this ship works since you keep looking up and wondering what those tall funnels are." "Uhh.. yes", replied Cleo. "Okay, I'll probably tell you everything", said Kwaito. "As you see, this are the newest type of ships of this generation. Steamships like this don't need sails for power. Instead, a gigantic engine found far below the deck powers this ship. This engine can be fed with several types of fuel. Initially, Johanne's bromine was used to power this ship, but that is too dangerous since the smoke is too poisonous. Then, we tried types of alcohol such as sake or vodka. These are cleaner types of fuel but they rust the parts of the engine so we tried a new power source from Fishman Island called Current Packs. These contain large amounts of energy from sea currents and it also functions like a battery since energy is absorbed through this small capsule in order to recharge. Try to carry it." Kwaito hands down a purple-colored case almost similar in size and appearance to the non-Canon Dyna Stones from Film Z. "It's some sort of big... and heavy too!", said Cleo. "Oh, sorry. I forgot I'm too big.", said Kwaito, taking the capsule. "As you see, those energy capsules carry energy for propulsion and power of the ship. Then, water vapor comes out of through those stacks above. For that reason, this is far cleaner source of energy than bromine or alcohol. So that's how the Steamboat Willie is powered. Even without wind, this ship can run." Cleo took a while before she understood it. "Alcohol is used only when Current Packs are totally phased out. Since we are running for days on alcohol, we presume that the problem is on the engine itself.", said Akagi. "Okay", said Cleo. "Did you get that?" Kwaito asked. "More or less. But I think I understand. It runs off a Fishman invention that you're running out of so you're using alcohol." Cleo summarized. Kwaito shrugged. "Pretty much." Loud metal clangs erupted from the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE!!!" Cheng's voice blared through the walls. Kent turned the corner, holding a large skillet full of assorted breakfast foods. Eating them with a giant wooden spoon. "NO!! It's delicious!!" Kent yelled back, running around Cleo and Kwaito. "Good morning Cleo." "Good morning Kent. What're you doing?" "Eating delicious fancy futuristic sausages!" Kent stopped and changed directions along with Cheng. "Come back here! I spent thousands of bellies with those!", screamed Cheng while chasing Kent. Cheng was not able to catch Kent and ended up into Jonathan. "Hey, what are you doin'?", said Cheng. "Don't block me, Jonathan!" "Those're not the real thousand-belly sausages!", said Jonathan, carrying a bundle of the real expensive sausages on his right arm. "Wait wha-" "These are. However you need to grill those stuff again", said Jonathan. "Let me help you." Johanne comes outside and heard Jonathan planning to help Cheng. "Jonathan, I thought you don't know how to cook?", asked Johanne. "Yeah. I don't know how to cook... anything not grilled.", replied Jonathan. Jonathan left and went to the kitchen to help Cheng in grilling a new set of sausages. "So... this is your breakfast! And that's not only of those sausages!", said Jonathan. "Just wait and see..." "Yeah!", cheered everyone. Kent sat down and sighed. "So they're just delicious futuristic sausages...." He remained still for a moment, then swallowed what was left on the pan. "Oh well. They were still good." A violent shiver went down his spine. He didn't move. "Good Morning Cana." Cana wrapped her arms around Kent's neck. "Morning. How'd you sleep? Cause I couldn't get a wink in without you." "I slept as I usually do. Like a rock." "Did you at least miss me?" Kent exhaled. "Yes Cana." Meanwhile, Jonathan and Johanne are watching the two. "Is she that guy's girlfriend?", asked Johanne. Jonathan replied with a shrug. Johanne asked, "Looking at them makes me wanna cuddle with you!" Johanne hugged Jonathan tightly. Jonathan was surprised, so are the others in the Purple Ragtime Pirates to a point of a facefault. Jonathan was thinking to himself. "Why is Johanne hugging me? I know she's my sister but... I feel something... strange. Her hug was so tight and... a little bit warm. Probably she's just jealous watching those Gear Pirates guys. Yeah, okay, fine.I'll just accept the challenge." Jonathan hugged Johanne as well in response, leading to another face fault on the side of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Cheng was also thinking to himself, "I don't know what are they talking about earlier, but why are the two are hugging like they're in a relationship?" Momontaro just watched them and wondered. "There's a rule regarding on hugging a crewmate, right?" "Nope", replied Sachiko. "There's no such rule. I think your life was defined by rules, you shouldn't be. Just look at them. They look happy." Sachiko is the only one within the group who did not reacted with a face fault. Jonathan and Johanne only hugged as a decoy to take away their attention from what they are really doing. Time slows down in this flashback. "Johanne, take the grenade," said Jonathan. "I don't wanna kill, but I'll take it," replied Johanne. "We're not going to kill anybody," said Jonathan. "But we need this to scare off anybody who tries to destroy our ship. And we'll use this when fighting on the island. Bombs will also destroy this precious ship of ours." "They were really fast doing the trick", said Akagi. "Yeah, because Jonathan ate the Pika Pika no Mi.", said Ape. "It gives him incredible speed." "That certain Shichibukai's word is true. The greatest acts require the simplest of tricks.", said Baghlah, also seeing Jonathan's right hand and Johanne's left hand to perform the trick with excellent speed. "What Shichibukai?" Raion asked, shedding the chains. "It took a while but I finally got out." Nova coughed. "You're welcome." "Oh. Thanks Nova." "You still never told me why you were chained up in the first place." She folded her arms. "It wasn't for peeping was it?" "No no no." Raion tried to look away. "Not that at all." He coughed looking away. "So what're we talking about?" "Doflamingo", said Baghlah. "Donquixote Doflamingo." "Him", said Raion. "How did you know about Doflamingo?" "A lot of books were written about him", said Baghlah. "But we won't let you read that because it is very dangerous to know what happens in the future. Everything you see, everybody you talk with, including all of us in the Magentas... are the future." "Knowing the future is as dangerous and exciting as finding One Piece itself. We consider those books as our little piece of it.", said Cheng. "We don't even know what that treasure looks like. The World Government burned everything related about it down. Now you guys know one thing about what happened during the fifty year-skip into our time." "We shouldn't speak more," said Jonathan. "One is enough so cut it right there, guys. Remember what I told you about Luffy's speech about knowing that treasure?" "Everybody sets out to sea and risks their lives for being pirates and if you ask that old man about it here and now, then I'll quit being a pirate. When we encounter people from the past, we do not say any 'spoilers' about this time being and the time skip in between. This is the reason why we don't want to show you anything more about this period." Johanne then said, "Our reason is we value history as much as me and Jonathan value One Piece and the others' personal goals. We know we just knew about history is a small fragment of a much bigger picture." "Okay...", said Kent. "Wait, who's that old man then?" "Silvers Rayleigh", replied Johanne. "Gol D. Roger's first mate." "Rayleigh...", Kent continues thinking. "Shit." His eyes widened as he looked back to Jericho getting up off the deck. "He did mention Luffy... That one person. He really said that? I think I should not know anything about the future too." "Jonathan, should we say anything more about Luffy be-", said Johanne. Jonathan covers Johanne's mouth and said, "I don't want him to hear that, okay? Let's just keep it to ourselves." Jericho ran past Kent. "Did Rayleigh-Senpai mention me?!" "Here we go." Kent face palmed. "Probably shouldn't have said that so loud." Jericho shushed Kent. "Shhh... I need to know." Jonathan shrugged. "Sorry, can't tell you anymore." "W-what?" Jericho slumped down and pulled his hood further over his face. "He's always favored Luffy." Kent watched as Jericho went away to the front of the ship. He turned back to Jonathan. "I don't really care for the One Piece. That's more everyone else's dream. My goal is to defeat a single man. The One Piece itself is something I would like to pursue, but I don't really care for it. But before all that... He must die." Kent looked up to Jonathan. "Sorry about this, my blood got heated." "So you're like us...", said Jonathan and Johanne. "We are also searching the One Piece out of curiosity and later on we wanted to find it", said Jonathan. "But we didn't care what is it at all", said Johanne, shrugging. "We didn't sail out to the sea to search that treasure, but we are searching it to accomplish an extraordinary feat of finishing the Grand Line at the end of this sea. Just like the Pirate King did." "So tell me big bros, is this the New World?!", asked Kent. "Yeah... it is", replied Johanne. "We just arrived in this sea around a week or a month ago I guess?" "Speaking of Luffy, our fathers were great admirers of him", said Jonathan. "Even us idolize Luffy too that we have a portrait of him over... there", said Johanne. Johanne points at Luffy's painting in the living room. Kent nodded. "Nice. I wonder if anyone idolizes me..." He looked down and thought for a moment. "Probably not. Who wants the idolize someone that wants to be second best?" Jericho patted Kent on the shoulders. "I would. I idolize Rayleigh, and he was 2nd to Roger." "True... But... No one has a picture of me on their wall." "Kent... You have your own doll. Your own doll." "I know. He's named Kent Junior." Kent pulls out a small rag doll from his pocket. "He doesn't like being called a doll." Jericho stopped and stared at Kent. "Kent... I don't know when you lost your mind... But I'm sure that it's never gonna be found." Johanne and Jonathan looked back and forth between them as they talked. "How could you talk to your captain like that?" Johanne asked. "I'm not." Jericho responded. "I'm talking to my little brother." "A little brother shouldn't be saving his big brothers ass!!" Kent responded. "You wanna fight little man?!" "Bring it on!!" Both Kent and Jericho jumped backwards, landing in a high noon standoff. "ONE... TWO.... THREE!!!" They said simultaneously as they shot out their hands. Kent's hand formed rock, while Jericho formed paper. "I win." Jericho sneered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Kent yelled dropping to his knees. "Two outta three?" Fantasia walked over to Jericho and Kent, grabbing them by their collars. "You two jackasses will never learn will ya?" Johanne shrugged and said, "Whatever guys, we'll just have some drinks." Along with Jonathan, they casually walked out of the room to drink some milkshake. Sachiko then entered the room and was shocked seeing Kent and Jericho to the point she's about to scream. "I'll rather get away! I don't want to join these fighting guys!" Sachiko ran to the same door Johanne and Jonathan used to get out of the room. Sachiko panted and her heartbeat is racing, like she is about to pass out. "Hey, Sachi-chan! Have some shake to calm your ass down!", said Jonathan. "No thanks!", replies Sachiko. Sachiko peeked at the glass window in the door to see what is happening. "Whats wrong with her?" Kent asked. "And can I get her milkshake since she doesn't want it?" - Jiro walked among the several dimensions. "Hmm... Where should I go? Ooh! I know!" He pulled his fist back and shot it into the wall, creating a new portal. Inside it stood a large building with the marine logo on the front. Jiro stepped through and closed he portal after him. The alarms sounded. "INTRUDER ON THE PREMISSES!!!" Someone on the speaker blared. "UNKNOWN MAN IN THE NORTH WEST SIDE!! ALL AVAILABLE UNOTS DEPLOY." Jiro looked around. "Damn that was quick. And a bit of overkill." He out his hands in his pockets and walked forward. "FREEZE!!" Yelled a marine unit holding a gun up. "Put your hands up!!" Jiro yawned. "Kay." He did as he was told and slammed his hands down. Multiple portals erupted to existence, slicing the marine up front into several pieces. "Cross Dimensional Destruction." The portals imploded, and he marine disappeared, leaving behind a single eye. "WH-who are you??!" They started to walk back. "I'm Jiro.....Of The Purple Ragtime Pirates." A grimy smile formed on his face. < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > Category:Gourd Roger Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Boundary Breaker Special